Spemily alphabet fic
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Spemily fics based on a random word beginning with each letter of the alphabet. Chapter one is 'A', Chapter 2 is 'B' etc. Words are suggested by you guys. Details inside.


**This is basically a Spemily alphabet fic. A fic (or more than one) for every letter of the alphabet. The next letter is B obviously so if you have any suggestions, feel free to put it in a review or a message (on here or tumblr – My tumblr can be accessed through my profile). I'll write as many as I get :)**

ABANDONMENT: 

Spencer knocked on the door and took a deep, shuddering breath, her stomach twisting anxiously. After a minute of tense silence it was pulled open to reveal Emily's mom standing there.

"Spencer." Pam stated, somewhat surprised by Spencer's presence at her door.

"Mrs Fields." Spencer greeted with a shaky smile "I was wondering if Emily was here?"

"Oh…" Pam glanced over her shoulder into the house before turning back to Spencer with a puzzled expression "I don't think Emily wants to talk to you right now."

"Excuse me?" Spencer's eyebrows rose in shock "Wha…Why wouldn't she want to see me?"

Mrs Fields looked even more confused than a moment ago "I'm sorry Spencer. I was under the impression that you two had a fight of some sort."

"We haven't." Spencer disagreed "Can I see her, please?"

Pam hesitated unsurely for a moment before stepping back and opening the door slightly wider "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Spencer shot Mrs Fields a grateful smile before walking towards the staircase as fast as she could without looking as if she was running.

"Oh and Spencer…if you manage to get through to her could you try to get her to eat something? She hasn't come out of her room all day."

"Sure." Spencer called over her shoulder. She walked briskly up the stairs towards Emily's room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Emily's voice and carefully pushed the door open. She entered the familiar room to see Emily sitting cross legged on the window seat, the side of her head resting on the window pane as she stared out at the dimly lit street.

"Hey." She greeted softly as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey." Emily replied quietly, without taking her gaze away from the street.

"You haven't been answering my calls and texts." Spencer noted as she walked over to Emily and took a seat in front of her "I called you like ten times today."

"I know." Emily stated, her gaze shifting to the cell phone in her lap "I got your messages."

"So you've been avoiding me on purpose?" Spencer asked, sounding a little irritated but mostly confused "Why? Did I do something to make you mad at me? Because your mom said that she thought we had some kind of fight."

Emily sighed "You didn't do anything."

Spencer's brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to work out what had happened between seeing her girlfriend the previous night and the present moment "I'm confused. I haven't done anything but you're still avoiding me? Em, that doesn't make any sense."

Emily was silent for a long moment or two as she stared contemplatively out of the window. Just as Spencer was about to press her for details, Emily spoke up thoughtfully "What's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we go off to college." Emily answered softly.

Spencer wavered for a moment before she responded "What about it? I still don't know what you mean."

Emily finally turned her eyes to settle Spencer with a knowing look "Yes you do."

"Emily…"

"I'm staying here in Rosewood to go to Danby," Emily continued when Spencer trailed off "And you…you're _brilliant_ Spencer. We both know it. You're going to be going off to Harvard or Oxford or something like that."

Spencer offered a small smile at the statement "Em, I can assure you that I'm not going to Oxford." Emily merely frowned in response and Spencer quickly continued "Why are you thinking about this now anyway? We have almost a year until we graduate."

"Aren't you the same person who says 'Don't put off until tomorrow, what can be done today?'" Emily sighed miserably and turned to stare out of the window "It's going to happen eventually."

Spencer placed a reassuring hand on Emily's knee "Em, what's this about exactly? You think I'm going to take off and leave you? That we won't see each other if I'm living somewhere else?"

Emily didn't answer but she flinched slightly at the statement, informing Spencer that she had hit the nail on the head "That's not going to happen. Even if I am somewhere else, we'll find a way to make it work. Somehow." She waited for Emily to respond but she was greeted with stony silence "Em, look at me." Emily hesitated for a moment before turning her head to look at her and Spencer was surprised to find tears in her eyes "Hey…Hey, what's this for?" she reached forward to cup Emily's cheek with her hand, carefully wiping a falling tear away. A split second later Emily leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck.

"It's okay." Spencer whispered, returning the hug despite her confusion "Em, what's wrong? You're really scaring me here."

"I don't want you to leave me." Emily whispered tearfully.

Spencer gave her girlfriend a reassuring squeeze "I'm not going to 'leave' you. I would never do that. Even if the worst comes to the worst and we're studying miles away from each other, I'll still come back to you at every possible opportunity."

Emily was completely still for a moment before she nodded against Spencer's shoulder. She pulled back and wiped her teary eyes embarrassedly "Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Spencer leaned in and kissed her girlfriend lightly "It's perfectly normal to be freaked out about what's going to happen in the future. You just have to trust me when I tell you that I'm not going to leave you. I don't know why you would even think that."

Emily offered Spencer a meek smile and shrugged "I guess I have abandonment issues or something."

"Really?" Spencer echoed in surprise "You've never said anything."

"It's not exactly something you bring up in conversation." Emily answered embarrassedly "Like 'Hey Spencer…do you want to grab a coffee? By the way, I have issues so promise you'll never leave me.'" She shook her head irritably "I must sound like an idiot."

"Not at all." Spencer answered quickly "It's understandable with your Dad leaving every few months for work and…" _Allison_. _Maya. Paige_ "Everything else."

"Yeah…" Emily muttered despondently.

"But." Spencer continued brightly "I can promise you now that I'm never going to leave you Emily Fields."

Emily looked up with a small smile "Really?"

"Really." Spencer confirmed. She leaned forward to kiss Emily firmly on the lips before grabbing her hand to tug her up "Now come on. Your Mom told me you haven't eaten all day."

Emily rolled her eyes but willingly allowed herself to be tugged out of the room.

**B?**


End file.
